disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/So this one book of mine...
OK so I drew this REALLLY cool picture, it goes with mah book right(AP YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT HUH? ^3^) So basically it's my main character Savannah Mason falling off a burning building in a wedding dress... You'll get why I drew it if you read the book... Anywho I thought I'd show you the picture and put the scene in it too, to show you what I came up for it and the drawing :3... But uh first a warning, this may scare people under the age of 10 or higher, it depends on your fear factor... REMEMBER THIS IS FICTION, None of this really happened so there's no need to be scaried... anyways lets begin.. Ok this is mid chapter: The buildings started to collapse, turning into ash beneath themselves. I knew this wasn't going to pass. I had to die, there's no other way. “Don't you see Savannah?” Hunter asked, he roared over the screams that fell below us. “This is all according to the plan!” He started to laugh, a hysterical laughter that made to break down to my knees. He was absolutely crazy! “Your crazy, Hunter!” I yell, “This is not what should happen to this world!” I knew it wouldn't make a difference whether or not I said this, he still would burn this world. “Who cares what happens to this is world, let it all burn!” Hunter exclaims. The roaring fire staring climbing up the building's side. There was nothing I could do, what was there to do? Unless... Before thinking another thought, I look towards the side of the building where I saw that patch of grassed area, earlier before. Then I start to run, run towards the edge of the burning building and lunged myself off, throwing my entire body weight off the side of the building, having the white wedding dress I wore falling after me. I shifted as I fell and saw Hunter's expression and his screams, but it was too late. Everything slowed, my scarlet hair flung pass me as I watch the darken sky move farther and farther away. The dress flung as my hair did, it swished as the wind crested me in it's arms. The only thing I could think of to do was cry, for this was the last time I will ever do, I was falling to my death. Pain struck my body as I hit the grass beneath me. I could feel the warm liquid stream out of me, everywhere. I touch my mouth, as I pull back my hand I see red blotches stretched across it. I was chocking on blood now, my vision blurred. I was dying. As I wait nothing happens, a horrible pain rushes through my body and all I could think is; Waiting for death is stupid! After a few moments rush of pain finally past over me. How long have I been lying here anyway? I thought next. Feels like hours. At least I don’t feel the pain any longer. That was the worst part. I have never felt pain like that and wishing for death was not something I thought I would ever beg for, but that's exactly what I wanted right now. In the bright glow of the sun, Savannah’s body was stretched out on the grassy area near the burning building, the broken glass and blood showered her in pain again as she let the setting sun take with it, her life. This would be the last day she would ever see. She didn't dare to close her eyes, she only wanted to feel the day’s heat slip away, Savannah thought of her mom and dad. How are they going to feel about my death she thought? Sad? Mad? Glad? Savannah chuckled to herself. I’m dying but I still rhyme away. There's no return from this, and tears were now streaming down my face. Why am I crying about death? I thought resting my head against the newly wet grass, now while the warm liquid streamed from the side of my head. Blood, I guessed. I take a breathe in, one of my last breaths. I could hear them coming, the footsteps. Alas, they found me. My mind keeps playing. The shouting came next but were drained out, I no longer could hear. What a shame... That was my vision, the one I had so very long ago. The one of my death, it was happening now. Before I didn't know where I was or why I had glass shards in my body or who those footsteps belonged to, now I knew. Mackenzie, Danielle, and the others crowded around me all had the same pale white faces. Danielle sat down next to me, shaking me, her herself was shaking from it all. Not long after they were join by Peter, he looked as if he never step foot into the Guardian's Hospital. Danielle was up on her feet now, tears streaming down her face, as well as my own, as she looked towards Mackenzie who was angry and arguing with Mason, but only Peter looked at me. Still everyone's voices were blocked out by the sounds of nothingness, but then I heard Peter clearly. “Savannah...” he whispered. Mackenzie, who now had stop her arguing with Mason, was saying something to him but he neither cared or listened. “Savannah,” he repeated, “What have you done.” I started to chuckle under my breath, “What does it look like?” I asked flatly, death was making it harder to breath. “It looks like you've done another one of your stupid Savannah Mason plans” he responded. I take a breath in, chocking on more blood I say; “I've saved the world...” He smiles and I add, “but to sum it up, yes, another one of my stupid plans..” He laughs at this, I try to but only to flinch in the pain. “Peter?” I say, my breaths slowing. “Make them forget, make them forget so that I never existed.” I knew he understood, so I slowly closed my eye lids. “Hey, stay with us Savior.” I hear him say. “It's time for me to let go. I don't want to feel the pain any longer, and I don't belong to this world anymore. We all can't be immortal like you.” My eyes were close but I could feel his sad eyes gloss over me. Then as the sun's heat finally went away and the pain is completely gone, I hear Peter whisper something, but I'm too far gone to hear the words. Or anything at all. *Danielle's point of view* I could only stare at the body that lay limp on the ground in front of Peter. We all stood in silent, Peter kneeling beside her. As I gentle wipe the salted waters from my eyes I ask; “What are we going to do without the Savior?” “Nothing.” he said flatly. “She's coming back to us.” “What do you mean?” Mackenzie asked. “Right now Savannah's sprite is in a dark place, full of other souls, somewhere far away from this burning world. She has to get out.” “And you're saying you can bring her back? Even without bringing Hunter back too?” The other girl asked. “I have to try, I have to keep her in this world. Anything that will work, I have to try.” He said, lifting the lifeless body in his arms. I look over my shoulder at the buildings behind me. “Whatever idea you have to get Savannah back, I'll help.” I hear Mackenzie say. The flames of the building built up as I look into the heart of the fire. Turning back around and I nod my head slowly, “Yeah, of course I'll help Savannah, as well.” “OK good, we need to get to Ambrosius' house before we run of out anymore time.” "Run out of time till what?" I ask, my curiosity at work. He looks at Savannah, his eye full of misery and disrepair, kissing her forhead he jogs ahead of us, Savannah's body still in his arms he said; "Until we can't get her back." The next chapter... ^w^ Savannah's mind and soul settled on the rocky waters of the ocean's sand she sat on. She wondered if she'd ever see that smiling face of a sister again, of her brother's loving, yet annoying, humor. Her mother's encouragement and her father's passion of energy. The iced waters flowed around her feet, she hugged her legs as she looked out at the sunset in front of her. She still wore that stupid long wedding dress, still drenched it her own blood. Now thinking of her wedding dress she thought of her last memories... Her last memories; Peter kneeling beside her, Danielle crying, then the image fading away. Mackenzie holding herself for comfort as she glared at Savannah, her eyes of sadness that made Savannah want to cry now. Mason and the other Vampire Hunters, watching another human die right in front of them. Savannah's eyes had tears in them now, yet she wonder why she cried for them. She was the one who die, felt the pain, why should she cry over their lost? She simply explain to herself why; they have no Savior anymore. It was a bit cruel of her to think this but she though it anyways; What jerks for only caring about themselves. She still had that cruel humor of her's, why doesn't she just leave all together? Why is she on a beach instead of Heaven or something? What's with this beach anyways? “Savannah,” she heard a voice say. “You've made it.” She whirled around fast and stood on her feet, ready to attack the person behind that voice, but she soon stopped herself. Standing there was a boy, he was familiar in a way, but Savannah had never seen him before in her life- or now afterlife. “Can I help you?” she ask nervously, he started to smile. This boy had dark brown hair, lighter brown eyes, and wore a white outfit. White short sleeve t-shirt, white baggy pants, and white sneakers. He would have been kind of cute if it weren't for the strange knowing him feeling. “Hmm, I don't remind you of anyone? Maybe a friend?” he asked expanding his arms out so she could see his outfit fully. “Kind of, but I don't- it's weird..” She said, there wasn't any reason to lie to him, and he should at least know that's somethings wrong with him. “I could tell you,” he says taping his chin, then shrugged. “But I won't” she frowned at him. “Can you tell me your name? I'm always good with names.” she proudly told him. He smirked and said; “ It's Gavin, Gavin Hills.” she did an air spit-take. Her mind had a flashback to days ago, when Mack and herself hunted down Ambrosius Digno, a warlock who could pass for a teenager, and the story she had told Savannah on the way. Of her brother, Gavin Hills. He was once a Vampire Hunter, just like Mackenzie, and had died when Mack was only ten. How he left one day and died, how no one in the world remember him, no even her family, only Mackenzie remembered. This was him, Gavin Hills, Mackenzie's brother. “Mackenzie's brother?!” Savannah exclaimed, he bows princely and replies, “The one and only,” he grins, “but everyone just calls me Gavin.” “Mack's told me about you.” she says carefully, she couldn't help it. His face grimed as she said the words. The smile he once had only minutes ago, had become the opposite. “Of course she has, she remembers.” he responded, his words were cold, it was as if he thought he was the cause of her knowing and he felt guilty about it. “I'm sorry for being her up.” she says, he smiles but it wasn't a reassuring smile. “It's alright” he says a little less colder. After a few moments of silence Savannah speaks up and said; “I'm dead, aren't I?” she already knew that she was but this was just a way to make sure. Gavin nods his head and took hold of her wrist, “Come on, you have somewhere to be.” She panicked for a second, “Am I going to be a spirit haunting the earth!?” she say frantically, he only laughs and drags her alone. Moments later, they stood in a little white room with only a white desk and two normal size chairs. Sitting on the corner of the white desk she asked, “What's with all the white?” He smiles and replies; “It's a nice color for being dead.” “Way a go, you just brought my mood down.” she silently says, under her breath- or however she breathes. “Sorry but it's true for all of us, you better except it.” He says almost instantly. “Yeah...” she starts, realizing she had stop, she needed to ask him something. “Is everyone alright?” she asked suddenly. “Why should you care anymore, your dead.” “True, but can you just tell me. Please?” she begged. “They'll always be OK, don't think won't.” he said with a sad, although comforting, smile. He was sitting by her now, on the other side of the white desk. The Savannah's vision flickered, Gavin started to fade away with the white room. She yelped, having no idea what was happening, she exclaimed; “What's going on!?” From the look on Gavin's face he was as clueless as she felt. “I don't know, but I think-” his voice was cut off, then Savannah started to hear it again; “just not sure though, it could just be-” he was cut off again. She tried to ask him what he was saying but whenever she'd try his voice would come back; “Don't worry about it, again it might-” “What are you saying! Gavin I can't hear-” with that he and the white room vanished leaving Savannah alone in a black place, not a soul in sight. Including her own. The pain struck me again, with full force. Then disappeared, as if it never existed. Faces started to show in my spotted vision, Mackenzie and Danielle leaning over me, tears in their eyes. On the right side of me stood Peter- no wait Ambrosius, where was Peter? I groaned, sitting up I found myself able to breathe again. What had happen to me? And why do I feel so different? “So...” I began, a little bit of awkwardness started to spread around us. “Anyone going to fill the girl that died in?” Danielle gasped, as if she thought I would be something different and thought of relief when it was proven false. “You've died. Anymore to say?” Ambrosius says flatly, no trace of a emotion in his voice. “Yes, there is plenty more to say.” I force myself not to get angry at what I was going to say next. “Why am I still alive if I am suppose to be dead?” I was glad the words had came out as smoothly and as calm as I thought of them. “Well,” Mackenzie starts, her voice steady. She took a deep breath and said; “you better hear the story for yourself.” And with that Mackenzie launch into the story. “When you... you know, died, Peter-” She hesitated for a moment then continued, “couldn't keep you in that state, swore you were in some demon state or something, and even though Annalistia said it was foretold he still went on doing it. So he picked you up, bloody corpses and all, and dragged you-” “To me.” Ambrosius interrupted, his face mild and calm. “After having brought you to me, your Guardian demanded that I whip up a cure for you in my warlocky books. I simply told him that I could not just bring the dead back to the living, soon after, I was punched in the jaw by the Angel.” I could see what he was talking about, now that my vision was clear, on the right side of his face was a blackened bruise, it looked painful. “Yes, Peter's temper was at a point in which hitting Ambrosius was like tipping over a pebble.” Danielle commented from the side. “I could believe it.” I say, looking around Mackenzie continued the story; “After Ambrosius here found the book to bring you back, we simply followed the instructions and here you are.” “But there was a price; “He who shall give birth again to the death must sacrifice thee's life.”' Danielle added. “Wait, so somebody died in order to save me?” I asked, I was afraid to find out who, but I already knew the answer. It brought me to tears, “Peter” I cried. Mackenzie and Danielle didn't say a word. I knew it was true. “That idiot!” I scream, I climb off the bed I woke up on. “He should have kept me dead! Oh my...- THAT IDIOT!” I started to walk out the bedroom door, Mackenzie, Danielle, and Ambrosius follow. Mason stood from his seat, a confused look on his face. Nate and Jasper played cards on a small table, they looked up, the same confused look on their faces. “Savannah!” Danielle and Mack called, turning around I see them approach me. “I'm going home.” I say, tears started running down my face, I didn't care if anyone saw me anymore. “I'm going home. I quit being the Savior!” I cry. “You can't do that...” Ambrosius sang, loudly and annoyingly. “Watch me!” I exclaim, walking to the door I found Mackenzie in front of me. “Savannah, he's right. You can't, they don't remember you. No one does, it's only Danielle, myself, and Ambrosius who can remember.” she says quickly. “He did it...” I whispered. Peter, before he gave his life away, made them forget about me. “Yes, I sooo wanted to forget as well, but I am the only one you can stay with. Hoary for me...” He says sarcastically. “Oh gosh.” I say in a disgusted way. “Please tell me your joking, and instead I get to live on Danielle's privet boat.” “Hey how did you know I-” Danielle starts. Ambrosius interrupts her; “Sorry, sweetheart, but no. You're going to be with me for the rest of your eternal life.” “What are you talking about Quis?” I say. Why did I call him Quis? I didn't question it or correct myself. “I mean, Savior,” he obviously didn't noticed. “because your boyfriend risked his life for yours he gave you his eternal life. Your basically a new version of a warlock.” My face become red when he said the words 'your boyfriend'. I quickly washed it away. “He was not my boyfriend, for starters” I say, Ambrosius rolled his eyes. I clear my throat, “Did he- did he know?” I ask shyly. Ambrosius rolled his eyes again and then sat down in a greenish blue armchair behind him. “Of course he did, Teller will you just give her the letter ready?” Danielle stepped back and said; “It's in the bedroom.. I- I didn't grab-” before she could say anymore I bolted to the bedroom. I spotted the letter on the nightstand, snatching it and I begin to read: Savannah, '' '' If you are reading this you may well know I'm dead, I know that you're mad at me or hate my guts for doing this to you but you need to continue on as The Savior. Just please do this for me, I'm not asking much but please. For me. It's time for me to go now, they will explain everything to you. Savannah, keep yourself safe. Don't give up on this world, keep it safe for as long as you can, I know you can, and I believe you will. Don't ever forget about me. Not ever, and make this eternal life one to treasure. Love, always, ~Peter. I let out an angry growling, as I crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. Then I broke down, I started to cry and fell on my knees. “This isn't FARE!” I scream, I couldn't keep on my knees any longer. I fell to my side and started to cry even more. “It isn't fare...” I whimper, holding my legs against my chest. I buried my face in my knees and silently cry. So, did you like it? ^3^ That's all I have and I added more onto the second chapter (It seriously made me cry at the end, while I was reading it... I might have a problem *Shrugs* Oh well! ^w^)... I really hope I don't scare people with my writing, and if I did I will personally draw you a cartoon potato :3 Anyways I hope you liked it and I'll TTYL Peoplez ^3^ ~Reddi Category:Blog posts